poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special/Transcript
Here's the transcript of the Thanksgiving special in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (Episode opens at Pops' house. There is a football game on TV) Commentator: '''Well folks, it's another glorious Thanksgiving at the Buckner Memorial Arena. The game is sponsored by Richard M. Buckner of Buckmart super stores. '''Richard: '''Buckmart, buck$mart. '''Commentator Bill: '''The Skycats and the Mud Pigeons are neck-in-neck this season, and things have certainly been heating up in the kitchen. '''Commentator Chuck: '''You said a thorough mouthful there, Bill! '''Commentator Bill: '''Ho ho, thanks Chuck! Let's see which team will be destined to take home the turkey! (Cut to the door to the kitchen. There is a sign saying "Mordecai and Rigby KEEP OUT!!". Skips enters the kitchen wearing an apron. Pops is laying out the Thanksgiving dinner. Skips goes to check on the turkey. Benson comes in while checking the schedule,) '''Benson: '''How's the turkey comin', Skips? '''Skips: '''Needs another hour to cook. '''Benson: '''Good, good, we're on schedule. Once Muscle Man get back with the pies, we should have everything set. All that's left is picking up everyone's relatives from the airport. '''Pops: '''Oh, how wonderful it will be to give thanks with family here! '''Tino Tonitini: This is so excited! And I'm going to eat Thanksgiving dinner with my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: (Kisses Tino on the cheek) I will join you on Thanksgiving dinner. Tohka Yatogami: I'm so excited! Shido Itsuka: Okay, take it easy Tohka. Ash Ketchum: Don't have to be to excited. It is Thanksgiving. Serena: I can't wait to eat dinner with you, Ash. Shaggy Rogers: '''I can't wait to eat the dinner with Lita. '''Lita: '''Me too, Shaggy. '''Kim Possible: After all, it is Thanksgiving. Yeah, Ash is also right. (C''ut to the living room where the table for Thanksgiving is being set up by Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai starts beatboxing.)'' Rigby:'' ♪'Yeah, it's fun watching football on cable'' ''But it's not Thanksgiving if you don't set up the table!'' '''Mordecai: ♪This is for the turkey, this is for the stuffin You don't got etiquette, you don't got nothin'! Rigby: ♪Etiquette!♪ Mordecai: ♪Etiquette!♪ Rigby: '(using plates as turntables) ♪''Eti-eti-eti-eti-etiquette!♪ (both laugh. Benson, Pops and Skips come in) '''Benson: '''Hey, you two. We're going upstairs to fix up the rooms for the guests. Remember: no football in the house! '''Rigby: '''Hmm, hmm. No football in the house. Cheeeeeck. '''Benson: '''And stay out of the kitchen. (leaves with Pops and Skips) I don't want you guys messing anything up. '''Mordecai: '''Bam! Table set. '''Rigby: '''You know what that means? (holds up football) Footbaaaaall! '''Tino Tonitini: Rigby, no! Mordecai: '''Dude, did you ''not ''hear what Benson said? No football in the house. '''Rigby: '''He didn't say anything about ''foam ''football in the house. (squeezes ball) '''Mordecai: '''Dude.....time to go looooong! '''Ash Ketchum: Mordecai, wait! Tish Katsufrakis: NOOOOOO!!!! (Mordecai and Rigby start playing foam football. When Rigby dodges Mordecai while in possession of the ball, Mordecai tackles him to the ground. The foam footbal flies out of Rigby's hands, and starts heading towards...) Mordecai and Rigby: (slow motion) The kitchen! (They scream in slow motion as they run towards the kitchen to retrieve the ball. Just as it's about to go over the gate, Rigby catches it at the last second.) Rigby: 'Phew. Good thing this Child Safety gate was here. ''(The gate suddenly breaks off. Rigby falls and the ball flies out of his hands, again.) 'Mordecai and Rigby: '(in slow motion, again) Noooooo! (The chain of events is as follows: the foam football bounces over a bowl of food and a cup, over a fryer standing on a skateboard, then it stops briefly, knocking a can to the side, causing it to roll into a stack of clean dishes in the sink, and they crash. One of the dishes roll on their side and into a mop, causing the mop handle to lean back on the handle of a pan with a spoon inside on the stove. The spoon flies out of the pan and up on the spinning fan, causing it to break and land directly on the Thanksgiving feast. It continues spinning on the food, and the bowls of food fall off the table and break. The orange yams fall off the table; followed by the still-spinning fan directly on them, sending them all over the floor. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost come in with the pies.) 'Muscle Man: '''Ugh, it took forever to get these pi- (steps on a slippery yam and starts squealing and slipping as he drops the pies and slams into the turkey which flies out.) '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''Aaaaaah! ''(The turkey lands into the fryer, causing it to burst into flames. The skateboard starts rolling off the table, heading straight for Mordecai and Rigby, who jump out of harm's way. The skateboard goes out the kitchen past the dining area, through the hallway --where Benson Pops and Skips were coming down the stairs,-- and out the door, where Mordecai and Rigny were just chasing it. The skateboard and the turkey speed up the ramp, and the turkey explodes in the air, sending chunks of it up on the house roof. The duo is shocked and they look at Benson, Pops and Skips, who are shocked as well. Scene cuts back to the ruined kitchen. Everyone is angry at Mordecai and Rigby) '''Carver Descartes: We're in so much trouble now. Shaggy Rogers: 'I got a bad feeling about this. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me too. '''Benson: '(picks up the foam football) What have you DONE?! (throws it between Mordecai and Rigby) The guests are arriving in a few hours! Now what do we do?! Ugh! I can't believe this! It's one thing to ruin my day, which is practically your job. (Mordecai and Rigby are more guilty than ever) But your own families? Don't you care about anything? (sighs) This is the worst thing you've ever done. '''Serena Tsukino: We tried to stop them! But we'd failed! Lor McQuarrie: We're sorry Benson. Benson: 'I don't blame you guys, but I blame Mordecai and Rigby. (The others walk up to Benson) '''Hi Five Ghost: '''Maybe we can fix this. What if me and Muscle go to get more sides? '''Thomas: '''Yeah, and I could pick everyone up from the airport. '''Skips: '(nodding) It's worth a try. Pops, Benson, let's go get another turkey. (Everyone walks out of the kitchen except for Mordecai and Rigby.) '''Mordecai: '''We can help too! (Everyone turns to him) '''Benson: '''I think you've helped enough. (They continue walking out of the house. Mordecai and Rigby try to catch up with them.) '''Lita Kino: Wait! Rigby: '''Sorry! (Benson closes the front door behind him.) Aw, man, we really messed up big this time. '''Mordecai: I know. They'll never find a turkey this ''late. If we don't fix this, our families won't have a Thanksgiving. '''Rigby: '''And we'll be fired. '''Mordecai: '''That, too. What are we gonna do? '''Charlie Brown:' Anyone got any ideas?! Twilight Sparkle: Maybe that will give us an idea. (They see a commercial on T.V about Farmer Jimmy.) Farmer Jimmy: '''Don't have a turkey yet? Not gonna find one? It's me! Farmer Jimmy at Farmer JImmy's Turkey Farm. I love Thanksgiving, but you already know that! What you may not know is that I also have a love and appreciation for pop music! (plays rock tune) And it really rustles my jimmies that there's no Thanksgiving song. That's where you come in! I'm holding a contest at my farm. Whoever writes the best catchy radio-friendly Thanksgiving tune wins my prized turducken. That's a turkey stuffed with a duck stuffed with a chicken. Everybody knows that. For decades, turduckens have been engineered by man. What you may not know is that one get born naturally every million years. (checks the time) Oh, the contest starts in half an hour. I gotta get ready! '''Carver Descartes: That's it! Mordecai: '''Dude, this is perfect! '''Rigby: '''Yeah, man. We're great at songs. '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''We're gonna save Thanksgiving! '''Ash Ketchum: Alright! Let's do it! (cuts to Mordecai and Rigby driving out in the country. Rigby has a keyboard) Mordecai: '''Now what was it we were singing? (Rigby plays keyboard) ''Something, something pumpkin. Blah-blah-blah stuffing. ''Uhh... '''Rigby: ''Eating lots of food!'' Mordecai: 'Yeah! ''Eating lots of food! '''Mordecai and Rigby: ''Chomp chomp! Chomp chomp!'' Rigby: '''More than I can chew! '''Mordecai and Rigby: ''Chomp chomp! Chomp chomp! Football, football. Fall asleep on couch! Slip into food coma!'' Shaggy Rogers: That's pretty catchy, huh Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Yeah, catchy. Rigby: '''Yeah-yuh! This is gold! '''Mordecai: '''We still gotta come up with that first line though. '''Rigby: '''It'll come to us. Besides, I got a secret weapon. (whips out spoons) Bam! '''Mordecai: '''Spoons? '''Rigby: '''Sure, in the hands of a normal guy, but in the hands of a Rigby? (starts hamboning with spoons) Spoon Boning! '''Mordecai: '''Dude, Rigby, gotta tell you that's like, (mimics explosion) blowin' my mind right now. We're totally gonna win! Aw, yeah! '''Mordecai and Rigby: Mordo and Rigs save Thanksgiving! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! (C''uts to a place called The Side Line. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are walking inside.) '''Muscle Man: '''This place has the best sides. (We see someone with an order of two big sides and small bowls of small sides.) Even the sides got sides. (Muscle Man and Fives approach the front desk.) '''Billie: '''Muscle Man! '''Muscle Man: '''Yo, Billie! (they hi five) '''Billie: '(chuckles) What can I get you, bro? Muscle Man: '(pointing at the menu) This one. Mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, stuffing, yams and greens for 50. '''Billie: '''Aw, yeah. The Hail Mary platter. (Goes to the kitchen) Got it, brosive ''(Muscle Man and Fives start watching tv.) 'Announcer: '''And now back to the top End Zones dances of all time. #4, Brock Stettman! ''(we are shown Stettman doing an end zone dance.) 'Muscle Man: '''Man, who made this list? Stettman's dance are lame. '''Hi Five Ghost: '''Hey Stettman, who taught you those moves? A dead cat? ''(Muscle Man and Fives laugh.) 'Muscle Man: '''You know who else had the better end zone dance? My--(someone places a hand on his shoulder) mom? '''Brock: '(with other footballers) Brock Stettman will crush you. (Scene cuts to Buck Mart.) 'Skips: '''Look, there's one left. ''(There's one turkey in the frezzer. Benson, Pops and Skips walk up to it.) 'Benson: '''Oh, thank goodness. (Takes the turkey) The last turkey. ''(The three walk away.) 'Pops: '''Wow, how fortunate. ''(A pilgrim, an Indian and a man dressed in a turkey costume are watching them from an aisle. The pilgrim looks at his list, and it is evident that these three need a turkey, too. After paying for the turkey, Pops, Benson and Skips head back to the car. The three characters from earlier show up.) 'Pilgrim: '''Good morning, fine sirs. Pretty pardon, would you like some help putting that turkey into your car? '''Pops: '''Oh, no. We're fine. (''Turkey character punches Pops, then takes the turkey. The pilgrim, indian and turkey character rush into their truck and drive off. Benson and Skips help Pops.) 'Benson: '''Pops, are you ok? '''Pops: '(groans) That turkey stole our turkey! (Cut back to Mordecai and Rigby. They are being held up by traffic. Mordecai groans as Rigby checks the sign. They are 10 minutes away from the farm.) 'Rigby: '''Dude, we're never gonna make it! ''(Mordecai sighs and starts to exit the traffic) ''Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?! '''Mordecai: '''I got an idea. ''(Cut to Mordecai knocking the door of somebody's house. Frank Smith answers the door.) '''Frank: Diaper boy! Rigby: What's Margaret's dad doing here? (Mordecai glares at him.) Frank: I live here. (To Mordecai) Sorry, Margaret's not here. She's with her new boyfriend.(Mordecai is shocked. Frank chuckles) I'm kidding. She's working on a term paper. Mordecai: (chuckles nervously) Well, we're not here to see Margaret. Frank: 'Oh. Well, uhh, you guys wanna come in? We got plenty to eat. '''Mordecai: '''No, thanks, Mr. Smith. We need a favour. Without your help, our Thanksgiving will be ruined. '''Frank: '(to Denise Smith) Denise, wrap up some turkey sandwiches. Daddy's gotta save Thanksgiving. (We are shown Frank's helicopter flying off. Cut back to The Side Line, where Muscle Man is squealing at the sight of Brock Stettman himself.) 'Brock: '''Brock Stettman will crush you. (has a smile) In an end zone dance-off! '''Muscle Man: '''Huh? ''(Everyone cheers as Muscle Man and Brock Stettman get in their positions.) 'Brock: '''Ball me, James. (James gives Brock a football. Muscle Man stares at Brock as he perform his end zone dance. Brock concludes with a footbal throwdown. Everyone cheers) Beat that! '''Muscle Man: '''Pssh. Easy. (picks up football and starts mimicking those moves) '''Brock: '''Well, bless my pigskin. He's doing the typewriter. Oh, snap! Now he's sealing an envelope. Sending a letter, receiving a letter. Taking it up the river. Going for the full split! (When Muscle Man splits, he hurts himself and squeals. Everyone is surprised. Fives goes over to him as he groans.) '''Muscle Man: '''My hammie, bro. '''Brock: '(Takes the foottball from Muscle Man) Lesson learned. Brock Stettman is the king of end zone dancing! Whoo! (throws the football down, and it bounces. Billie comes back with the order of sides.) 'Billie: '''Muscle Man, your sides is...(The football smashes into the platter, destroying it. Brock, Muscle Man and Fives are shocked.) Ready. '''Muscle Man: '''Oh no, bro. (falls back and squeals) ''(Cut to a car chase scene. The pilgrim, indian and turkey character are driving off with the turkey. The indian checks the mirror and sees Benson, Pops and Skips in hot pursuit of the turkey.) 'Indian: '''We got company. (Carmenita appears on the left side of the truck.) '''Benson: '''Give us back the turkey! '''Pilgrim: '''Baste 'em. ''(The turkey character opens the left side door. Benson, Pops and Skips gasp, and he uses a flamethrower on the three, who scream but are able to evade the fire. The turkey character stops as he notices a truck heading for the other. The indian quickly swerves, but the turkey flies out of the pilgrim's hands. Skips catches it just as the oncoming truck drives in between. The indian's truck sudden stutters on it's front wheel, starting an oil slick.) 'Thanksgiving Characters: '''No! ''(The truck rolls away with the characters, and explodes.) 'Benson: '(looking back) Ha, yes! (The thanksgiving characters have survived the explosion and are running toward them.) 'Thanksgiving Characters: '''Hup two, hup two, hup two... '''Benson: '''What the... (The Indian jumps onto Carmenita and fights over the turkey with Skips.) '''Indian: '''This turkey is ours! ''(Skips pulls the turkey away, but he leans down on Pops, who turns the car, causing both the turkey and the indian to fall off onto the road. Carmenita continues to swerve as Benson, Pops and Skips are about to crash into a BuckMart sign. They scream.) (The special continues from where we left off. Benson, Pops and Skips scream as they head fror the BuckMart sign. Pops puts the brakes on Carmenita, just in time.) 'Skips: '''Quick, the turkey! ''(Benson, Pops, Skips, and the Thanksgiving characters approach the turkey, only for it to be run over by a moped driver.) 'Benson: '(turns red and winces) URRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (The screen pans up to the sky, where Frank's helicopter is passing by at that moment.) 'Mordecai and Rigby: ♪'Chomp chomp! Chomp chomp! Football, footbal, fall asleep on couch. Slip into food coma!♪ 'Frank: '''Criminy, that's all you got? '''Mordecai: '''Well, and also.... (Rigby spoonbones and Mordecai stops him) '''Frank: '''Boys, it's gonna take more than silverware to win this contest. You have to sing from the heart. Plus, you still need to figure out that first line. '''Mordecai: '''Yeah, you're right. '''Rigby: '''At least all the other contestants so far aren't very good. ''(Farmer Jimmy appers on the copter screen.) 'Farmer Jimmy: '''Ok, unless there are some other contestants after this, we're down to our last entry! (Cut to the contest) Everybody welcome, Rich Buckner! ''(Rich comes riding on the stage.) 'Audience: '(gasps) Rich Buckner. 'Mordecai, Rugby and Frank: '''Rich Buckner?! '''Rich: '''Now, I know what's going through your head: "That's Rich Buckner. He's the richest man in the world. What's he doing here!" Well, I love Thanksgiving, so I paid the best musicians in the world to write this song. '''Farmer Jimmy: '''That sounds like it'll be good! '''Rich: '''It is. And remember, shop at BuckMart for all your Thanksgiving needs. (rides off to the side of the stage.) '''Farmer Jimmy: '''Ok, give it up for Rich Buckner and his song, Chewing On Freedom! ''(Farmer Jimmy walks off the stage as music begins to play, and spotlights and smoke appear on the stage. Everyone is amazed. Multi-lights appear from the sides.) 'Dusty B: '''Alright everybody, we're about to drop the true meaning of Thanksgiving on y'all! ''(A hologram of the American flag is shown.) 'Man: '''It's the American flag! It's the American flag! (Three shadows appears in the smoke. A spotlight shines o the first one as she sings.) ''(Song: Chewing on Freedom) '''Jennifer: ''You're freezing cold, chilly and pimply, on this cold Thanksgiving's Eve!'' Guy: 'Pop sensation Jeniffer! ''(A spotlight appears on the third shadow.) '''Auto T.: ''Caress your body, butter your skin, bake in over for 100 degrees!'' Guy: 'Aw, snap! Auto T.! ''(Spotlight appears on the middle shadow.) '''Dusty B: ''Baby, seeing you roast in there, my heart fills with pride.'' Twins: '''(scream) Dusty B! '''All 3: ''Where else but America, can we feast on your meat?'' (Rich Buckner nods at his performance. Jennifer, Auto and Dusty move to the sides as dozen of familiar characters appear on the stage.) Everyone: ''When you're eating a turkey, you're eating America! When you chew on some sides, you're chewing on freedom! Thanksgiving Day in the USA, when you're chewing on freedom!'' (Background characters dance and musicians play.) Everyone: ''Baste the turkey, stuffing is good with Buckner breading carrots and peas. (We are shown a blimp promoting BuckMart. The crowd likes it.) ''Turkey's tender, sides are perfect, Buckner products we did it with ease. Let's give thanks to Richard Buckner and bow down gratefully! (''4 Pilgrims come to the middle of the stage and revive someone) ''Let's eat this bird patriodically, as a family! (Back at the plane) Frank: 'Popular music stars, laser flags, reviving the dead! You better come up with something fast! ''(Mordecai and Rigby practically continue working on their song as they get closer to the contest.) 'Everyone: '...When you chew on some sides, you're chewing on freedom! Thanksgiving day in the USA! When you're chewiiiing.... '''Dusty B.: ''Ooooooonnnnnn!'' Everyone: ''Freeeeeee....doooooooooooom'' (A man glides in with an American banner. A bunch of guys tackle him. Two cars jump off ramps and crash into each other. Fire machile brighten the stage, followed by 3 jets. The song finishes there. The audience cheers. Rich comes back on the stage, and exits everyone off. Farmer Jimmy appears witth his prized turducken.) Farmer Jimmy: 'Oh, my stars! Well, unless someone's gonna come down here in the next few seconds, Mr. Buckner, I am proud to award you (Rich notices Frank's jet) my one-of-a-kind, blue ribbon, prize-winning... '''Rigby: '''Stooooooop! ''(Mordecai pulls the rope ladder, and he and Rigby climb down it onto the stage. The duo wave as the jet flies off.) '''Mordecai: '''Our names are Mordecai and Rigby, and we got a song too! '''Rich: '''It's too late. '''Farmer Jimmy: '''Just hold on there, Richard. They made it in just under the wire. '''Rich: '''What?! '''Farmer Jimmy: '''The pilgrims took a chance coming to the new world. Let's take a chance on these fellas. '''Audience: '''Let them play! Let them play! '''Rich: '''Ugh, fine! (walks off) '''Farmer Jimmy: '''Well, Mordecai and Rigby, the stage is yours. (pulls the turducken off the stage) '''Rigby: (whispering) Ah, dude, I still don't know what the first line is! Mordecai: '(whispering) Just go with the 'pumpkin and stuffing' line. '''Rigby: '(whispering) Alright. (Mordecai and Rigby are about to take their microphones, when Mordecai takes a call.) 'Thomas: '''Mordecai and Rigby, come in. It's Thomas. '''Mordecai: '''Thomas? ''(Thomas is at the aiport, checking the flights.) 'Thomas: '''I'm at the airport. There's been a delay. Your family's flights won't be getting in till tomorrow. I'm so sorry. (Mordecai and Rigby are shocked) They're not gonna make it for Thanksgiving. (this is echoed is we see all the families gathered for dinner) Sorry. ''(Mordecai drops the walkie-talkie and sighs.) 'Rigby: '''What the point of having Thanksgiving without family? (drops paper) I'm outta here. '''Rich: '''Yes! ''(Rigby starts to walk off, but Mordecai signals him to stop.) 'Mordecai: '''Rigby, wait. Don't you see? This is what the song needs to be about. (Rigby looks at him and walks back. Mordecai takes his mic.) Today was a hard day for us, and well... (gulps) We really hope you like our song. (sighs and begins to sing) ''(Song: What Are You Thankful For? (Thanksgiving!)) '''Mordecai: ''We wrecked our turkey on Thanksgiving Day, knocked onto the floor and it burst into flames. Without a turkey we were freaking out, but that's not what it's really all about.'' (Guitarist starts to play, and nods his head signaling Rigby to sing, who nods back.) Rigby: ''Sure it's great to have all that food, but really what puts you in a better mood, (all Mordecai and Rigby's friends are watching) is sitting down next to your best buddies and having quality time with your family.'' (Drummer joins in.) Mordecai: ''Things are bound to go wrong maybe once or twice. Who cares if the dog ate all the sides?'' Rigby: ''We all must put our differences aside. It's only one day so we have to try.'' Mordecai and Rigby: ''It's not about stuffing or gravy, all the food is bonus, now don't you see? For one day a year all is forgiven...'' Twins: 'Oh, Rigby! '''Mordecai and Rigby: '...''when we come together on Thanksgiving. ''(Farmer Jimmy claps along while Rich glances at the audience and grunts before walking away.) ''When we come together on Thanksgiving.... ''(The audience memebers hug. Rigby gets them to clap along.) When we come together on Thanksgiving. ''(A spotlight is shone on Rigby as he starts spoonboning.) ''Oh woah, what are you thankful for? '''Audience: '''Thanksgiving! '''Man: '''Spoonboning! (his eyes water) '''Modrecai and Rigby: ''What are you thankful for?'' Audience: '''Thanksgiving! '''Mordecai and Rigby: ''What are you thankful for? Oh woah...'' (Benson, Pops and Skips are touched.) Benson: '''I forgive you. '''Mordecai and Rigby: ''Oh woah, what are you thankful for?'' Audience: 'Thanksgiving! ''(Another guitarist takes off his shirt and plays a finishing riff.) '''Mordecai and Rigby: ''What are you thankful for?'' Audience: '''Thanksgiving! '''Mordecai and Rigby: ''What are you thankful for?'' (They look at each other panting as the song ends. The audience cheers.) Man: 'That was awesome! (embraces his family) I love you guys! I'm so thankful that my whole family looks exactly like me! '''Farmer Jimmy: '''Well, I do declare! It seems to me as though we have a new winner! ''(The audience cheers for Mordecai and Rigby again, along with Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Brock Stettman and the Skycats, Benson, Pops, Skips and the Thanksgiving characters.) '''Mordecai: '''Yeah! '''Rigby; '''Yeah-yuh! '''Lor McQuarrie: Alright! You did it! Fluttershy: They did! (Whooping) Ash Ketchum: We did it! Pikachu: 'Pika ''(They hi five. Farmer Jimmy goes to them with the turducken.) 'Farmer Jimmy: '''Mordecai and Rigby, your song captured the true spirit of Thanksgiving. And I hereby present you with the grand prize of Farmer Jimmy's honest-to-goodness turducken! ''(The turducken is snagged by a grappling hook, and everyone gasps and screams as it is being carried up into Rich Buckner's blimp. Rich laughs.) '''Ron Stoppable: What is the meaning of this?! Mordecai: 'Hey, what are you doing?! That's ''our ''turducken! '''Rich: '(putting the turducken inside the blimp) I tried to buy it from him but he wouldn't let me. So I spent millions on the perfect song. You guys just sang from the heart! That doesn't cost anything! '''Rigby: '''Give us our turducken! '''Kim Possible: Give the turducken back right now! Or I'll defeat you! Rich: '''I'm afraid I can't do that. But we might have an extra turkey laying around somewhere (pulls out a turkey) Oh, hey! Looks like we do! Here ya (throws turkey) go! (The turkey fall apart when it hits the ground, and hits Rigby, who screams) Clean up on aisle six! (starts dancing and whooping as the blimp gets away) '''Shido Itsuka: (In Gru's voice) (Groans) I hate that guy! Mordecai: 'What are we gonna do?! ''(A gust of wind brushes through Mordecai and Rigby as Frank and his helicopter arrives.) 'Frank: '''Grab on, boys. We got a bad guy to catch. ''(Mordecai and Rigby run to the rope ladder and grab on as the helicopter heads toward the BuckMart blimp. Cut back to Benson, Pops, Skips and the Thanksgiving characters watching this.) 'Pilgrim: '''This is an outrage! That song was the embodiment of all that holds true and dear about Thanksgiving. '''Benson: '''And that's why we're gonna help them get that turducken back! Now are you with us or not? '''Indian: '''It would be our honour. ''(Cut back to the Side Line.) 'Brock: '''Hey, Muscle Man, I got the team jet parked outside with my entire defensive line on it. What do you say we go intercept that turducken? '''Muscle Man: '''I say game on, bro. (Cut to the Skycats jet. Muscle Man is wearing the team shirt. He takes it off and spins it as he whoops. The jet closes and the team takes off.) ''(Cut to the blimp. Mordecai, Rigby and Frank have just about reached it. Frank attaches a zipline onto the blimp. Mordecai shakes his hand before him and Rigby head down the zipline wearing thier harnesses, and get on the blimp. They burst through the door. Rich is sitting as a table complete with a Thanksgiving feast, along with the turducken.) '''Mordecai: '''Hand over the turducken! '''Rich: '''Mordecai and Rigby. Have a seat. (They do so.) You may be wondering why a billionaire wants this turducken so much. '''Mordecai: '''I don't know. Does it taste really good or something? '''Rich: '''You really think I'm gonna eat this? You don't know anything, do you? It's true that just one is born every million years, but what no one know....(sticks his hand inside the turducken, grossing out Mordecai and Rigby. He pulls out a wishbone, made of solid gold.)....is that it has a golden wishbone! One that actually grants wishes! '''Mordecai: '''But what could you possibly wish for? You're a billionaire! '''Misty: '''You're just a bully '''Pikachu: '''Pika '''Bonnie: Yeah! Why would you do that!? Rich: 'The one thing that my attorneys tell me I can't buy: the rights to Thanksgiving! (They gasp as he goes to his fireplace) I run a successful business, employ thousands. Do I ever get the thanks? Giving? No. Everyone's too busy with their families. Soon they will all have to thank ''me! (moves chair aside) Thanksgiving, brought to you by BuckMart. 'Mordecai and Rigby: '''No! (They tackle him down) '''Rich: '''Go! (kicks them away) '''Rigby: '''Spoonboning! '''Rich: '''Huh! (Rigby spoonbones toward him) No! No! ''(Mordecai grabs the wishbone. Cut to the Skycats jet flying directly over the BuckMart blimp.) 'Muscle Man: '''Air tackle the blimp! Go! Go! Go! (three team members tackle at his marks. Brock stands by him.) Alright, Stettman. Let's see some fancy footwork out there. ''(He and Stettman whoop as they tackle down the blimp together. The three team members tackle the blimp, but fail to make a cut. Muscle Man uses his cleats to rip three hole in the blimp. Cut back to Rich fighting Mordecai and Rigby for the wishbone when they notice Muscle Man cheering through the window. They resume fighting. We are then shown Pops, Benson, Skips and the Thanksgiving characters riding Carmenita toward the blimp. The indian fires 3 arrows at it, causing the blimp to catch on fire and heading toward the bridge. The pilots are having toward flying the blimp.) 'Pilot: '(grunts) Abandon ship! (They run out of the blimp and escape via parachute. The fight inside continues as Rich has the wishbone and he kicks Mordecai away.) '''Rich: (looking at the wishbone) Finally, Thanksgiving is gonna be mine! (Rigby tries to grab the wishbone while Mordecai punches him in the face) Ugh! Get offa me! Ahhh! Mordecai: 'You can take what you want, but you could never take Thanksgiving from us! '''Rich: '''Oh yeah? Well I've got a golden wishbone right here that says otherwise! (kicks Mordecai and Rigby out, who scream while falling. Rich laughs) Thanks for shopping at BuckMart! (holds up what appears to be the wishbone) I wish that Thanksgiving could be mine! And another billion dollars in an untraceable Swiss bank account! (breaks it apart, but immediately discovers it wasn't the wishbone, but Rigby's spoons) Nooooo! (notices the blimp about to crash into the bridge) NOOOOOOOO! ''(The blimp expodes. We are shown Mordecai and Rigby still in freefall, and are revealed to be holding the wishbone.) 'Mordecai: '''We wish to be safe at home with our friends and family! Now! ''(They try to break it apart.) 'Rigby: '''Why isn't it breaking?! '''Mordecai: ''Cause it's soild gold, man! Here, try this! (moves to a sitting position) '''Rigby: '''Okay! (does the same) '''Mana Takamiya: Hurry! (''Tino and the other are headed for the ground) '''Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu! (Grabs Pikachu just in time. As they look at the ground Ash and Pikachu embrace each other and shut their eyes ready to plunge to their death) Mordecai: 'Pull harder! ''(Rigby grunts as he pulls. They they both pull, and finally the wishbone breaks apart, and the heroes disappear with a puff of smoke. They reappear in front of Pops's house, falling with a thud. Pops, Benson, Skips and the Thanksgiving characters fly down to them.) '''Benson: '''What happened? '''Ash Ketchum: (Opens his eyes and look everywhere to see no skies) We're alive. 'Mordecai: '''The golden wishbone. We wished to come back home safe annd sound, and it worked! '''Rigby: '''Well, almost. It didn't grant the part where our families would be here. ''(They look down in sadness. Thomas runs out of the house at that moment.) 'Thomas: '''Guys, guys! Remember when I said everyone wasn't coming? I was wrong! (Mordecai and Rigby's parents start coming out) I checked the departing flights instead of the arrivals. '''Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops and Skips: '''Thomas! '''Mordecai's Father: '''Hey, Mordo! '''Mordecai's Mother: '''Hi son. '''Rigby's Mother: '''Is that grown man over there my Rigby? '''Rigby's Father: '''Come here, Rigby! ''(Mordecai and Rigby run up to them.) 'Rigby: '''Mom! Pop! '''Mordecai: '''It's so good to see you guys! Exxcept, well... '''Rigby: '''There's no food because we destroyed it all. '''Rigby's Father: '(laughs) Well, that's what families are for. (He opens the door and Mordecai and Rigby are surprised; a new Thanksgiving feast has been prepared by all the families.) 'Mordecai and Rigby: '''Woah! '''Thomas's Mom: '(holding a turkey) Who's ready for some turkey? (Everyone cheers. We then see the turkey with the feast. All the performers, footballers and Thanksgiving characters, as well as some friends, have joined everyone. Some people are chatting, until Benson taps a glass of cold watr with a spoom.) 'Benson: '''Ahem! '''Benson's Father: '''Oh? (to everyone) Hey, everybody! Pipe down! (to Benson) Go ahead, son. '''Benson: '''I just wanna thank everyone for coming. Thanksgiving can be a hectic time for many. But to see everyone here makes it all worth it in the end. Tino, Mordecai and Rigby and Tino's friends, would you please stand up? (They do so.) I know you guys aren't perfect, pretty much all the time. But I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You saved Thanksgiving! And for that, I raise my glass. (Rigby and Mordecai, Ash and Sernea, Tino and Sunset Shimmer look at each other) Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. '''All: '''Happy Thanksgiving! ''(As the instrumental plays, we are shown the turkey being sliced, Thomas finally taking off his Halloween costume, Muscle Man and his family filling up, people passing food to one another, and Rigby teaching the performers his spoonboning. The scene pans out to Mordecai and Rigby, who look at each other and hi five) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts